Story Thieves and Percy Jackson Crossover
by beautyintheashes
Summary: When Kiel, Bethany, and Owen jump into "The Lightning Thief", and enter Camp Half-Blood disguised as demigods, Bethany loses her powers. How will they get back to the non-fictional world? With Kiel jealous that Bethany likes Percy, Owen wanting a sword, and general insanity, sure to be awesome. Hilarity will ensue. (This is my first fic, so please be nice.)
1. Chapter 1

**3rd person POV**

"NO!"

"YES!" Bethany yelled back at Kiel.

Owen snickered at a library table not too far away. "You guys are hilarious, you know that?" He questioned.

Kiel glared at Owen. "Wow, thanks."

"You're welcome. Anytime!"

This made Bethany laugh, distracting her from the present argument of whether or not they should jump into a Percy Jackson book. Bethany for

some reason had a strange obsession with the son of Poseidon, and Kiel was jealous. Not that he said so, but it was obvious.

"Sooo, are we going or not?" Owen wondered. Bethany and Kiel stared at each other in a battle of will. Finally, Kiel tried something that he

was sure would win Bethany over. The puppy-dog eyes.

He pleaded with his eyes, hoping that she would finally give in as usual, but alas, she did not. "We're going." Bethany firmly declared. Kiel

groaned and Owen jumped up from the library table. "YES!"

The three walked over to the children's section and found the book they were looking for, _The Lightning Thief_ , off the shelf. Bethany set it on

the floor, took the boy's hands and jumped in.

"WOAH!" Owen gasped as they emerged into a dark, stormy night. He heard a bellow in the distance. "Is that a...cow?" Kiel asked, confused.

"Omigosh!" Bethany squealed. "It's the minotaur!"

Kiel instantly had his wands out, ready to protect the half-fictional girl. Bethany waved them over behind some bushes.

"I just want to see the fight."

As she said it, a boy around their age with dark hair and brilliant green eyes ran up over the top of the hill. A woman who appeared to be his

mom ran beside him, and they were supporting what appeared to be a satyr between them. A minotaur raged up behind them, throwing a

car and charging. The mother laid the satyr down in the grass and retreated downhill, leading the minotaur away from the black-haired boy.

After a battle, the boy killed the minotaur with his own horn. The mother was gone.

"Food!" The satyr moaned.

The boy was obviously exhausted, panting and struggling to carry his friends. Blood ran down his forehead from where he'd hit his head on a

rock.

Bethany desperately wanted to barge in and help, but she held herself back. Kiel just looked bored, and a little disappointed, like he wanted

to fight a monster. Owen just looked happy to be in one of his favorite books.

The boy staggered toward the glowing lights of a large house in the distance, crying for his mother, who had disappeared in a golden shower

of light.

The trio waited until he was out of earshot, then Bethany prepared to jump them out of the book.

"Bethany, wait! I have an awesome idea!" Owen declared before she could do anything, though. "We could check out Camp Half-Blood!

Wouldn't that be great?" He paused and gasped. "WE COULD PRETEND TO BE DEMIGODS."

"Would that even work?"

Kiel slowly raised his wands. "I have a spell that could do that..."

Bethany smiled. "do it."

Kiel sighed and hit them with a blast of magic that disguised them. Owen now had red hair and was a lot taller than before, Kiel was blonde

and really short, and Bethany now had brown hair and was really skinny.

"This spell changed us so that they really will think we're demigods, but so that we don't interfere with the story, we're just children of

Hermes." Kiel explained.

They walked into camp.


	2. AN (Sorry!)

**A/N**

 **Hi, this is beautyintheashes here. Call me Felicity! So, I started this story, but very quickly realized that it just isn't going anywhere, and isn't very good at all. I might try another Story Thieves and Percy Jackson crossover, but this one will not be continued. I am however, starting a Pjo fanfic called Forever Young. It is a songfic about Percy growing up through Sally's eyes, and I would love if you checked it out! Thanks!  
Peace, love, and cupcakes, Felicity. **


End file.
